The prior art uses programming to detect advertising banners automatically and to modify the display of the Internet page as appropriate, such that there is only content information and no longer advertising appearing on the screen page. This technology is available, by way of example, from Siemens AG under the keyword “Web-Washer”. This “Web-Washer” is a supplementary program for an Internet browser which can speed up navigation on the Internet. This software runs on PC and server. It automatically removes advertising from web pages which are retrieved. Pop-up windows, animated images and the like are automatically filtered, so that web pages are loaded more quickly and bandwidth can be saved on the network.
Normal Internet pages are also configured for display on a PC monitor. That is, on a monitor having a screen diagonal of 14″ or 15″, for example. However, there is also a trend for displaying Internet pages, for example, on much smaller screens. By way of example, one practice known to have started is that of displaying Internet pages on the display of a mobile radio, such as a GSM telephone, which has the function of a terminal for the Internet network. An example of a GSM telephone having an Internet browser function is, by way of example, the mobile telephone available from and sold by the company Nokia under the name “Communicator”. With a display as small as in mobile radios, for example, the display becomes overloaded and possibly even illegible when advertising banners and content information are displayed in a separate space but simultaneously.